


Protector

by scorpionmother



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, F/M, Longing, Protection, Tarot, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionmother/pseuds/scorpionmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini one shot set pre-season 1.  Vanessa senses a man is coming,  A man who will impact upon her life.  A man from her past and her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

The dream is always the same. A man shrouded in mystery. A man from over the sea. His face in shadow. The merest hint of hard features. Eyes dark as loam, gentle but suddenly golden with violence. A warrior but with hidden depths. A dealer of death between the worlds. A man who hides behind a façade, a mask; his pain. A dangerous man with a dark past but a darker destiny. A lover, a killer, a protector. My protector. 

Although I cannot see his face I know I will recognise him. He is part of me, blood and bone, past and future. I feel his presence coming ever closer, a sense of anticipation and fear run through my soul but I am unable to release myself, I have no control in this as in so many things – however this is different – I do not want to be in control when it comes to him. 

The cards spell fractures of futures. Vague possibilities but endless options. My head reels with the confused images and whispered half-truths. The Knight of Swords and The Lovers appear over and over again and I wonder at his role, and ache for his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading x


End file.
